


New job, clean slate?

by Redpepperflake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Boss/Employee Relationship, Confessions, F/F, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpepperflake/pseuds/Redpepperflake
Summary: By some miracle Emma found a new job within a week of being let off from her old one. One downside: She has the hots for her new boss. Ruby, her housemate, is quick to notice that as well when Emma has a Skype session with Regina and the other new employees."Shit, she's hot.""I know.""Emma? Your mic is still on."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 205





	New job, clean slate?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of, very random, but here you go

It's the first day of the year with a bright blue sky, and the first time of the year that it's possible to go outside in just a thin jumper. Yet, Emma has been sitting behind her desk for the past hour, preparing questions to ask her new boss during their upcoming Skype session. By the luck of the draw, she'd managed to find new job within a week of being let off from her old one. She'd had the job interview just two days after applying, and now all she needed to do before getting started was listen to Regina, the woman who had also interviewed her, explain everything she and the other new employees needed to know. She noticed that a few other people were already in the Skyperoom as well, and they all seemed to be busy either writing stuff down, asjusting their camera or drinking their cup of tea.   
"Emma?" Ruby yelled from the bottom of the stairs, and Emma hastily turned the microphone off.   
"What is it, Rubes? I'm about to start that Skype thing," she yelled back.  
Ruby ran up the stairs, and opened the door to Emma's bedroom.   
"Have you seen my keys?"  
"In my jacket, I borrowed them this morning, forgot to put them back."  
"Thanks. I'm gonna go out with Sean, you need anything from the mall?"  
"No, I'm good," Emma said, but then quickly added, "Actually, are you stopping at Starbucks like usual?"  
Ruby smirked. "Iced latte?"  
"Thanks," Emma grinned. "Tell Sean I said hi."  
"Will do. Good luck with your whole Skypething. Love you!"   
Emma rolled her eyes. "Love you too," she mumbled, and with that, Ruby left, quickly followed by the frontdoor slamming shut.  
Soon after, Regina appeared on the screen, clad in what seemed to be very fancy business attire despite working from home. Emma instantly regretted her choice of outfit, which was a simple white tanktop and a flannel cardigan, but when she went to inspect what others were wearing she realised Regina was simply overdressed. Probably. Plus, Emma had taken the time to clear everything behind her, leaving just a bright yellow wall behind her. Meanwhile, one guy was holding his phone in his lap while he was half sitting half lying on his couch. Another person's camera was facing down much, leaving only their chin and upper body visible. Nah... Emma's good.   
Emma sat up when she heard some cracking noises from someone adjusting their microphone, and soon that lovely voice spoke up.  
"Good morning, everyone. I'm glad you could all make it. First of all, I'd like to ask you to turn off your microphones. We might have a lot of background noise otherwise. If there are any questions, however, feel free to turn them back on. I advise you not to wait until the end, for we have a few different subjects to get through, so if you ask a question at the end of our Skype session we might have to go all the way back."  
Emma did as she was told, and pushed the microphone button. She glanced at the sticky note she had put on the wall behind her laptop. Written on it in bold black letters was the word 'FOCUS'. Last time she had had a little bit of trouble with that. Sure, she'd been listening to what Regina was saying, but nothing actually came through in her head because of that stupid fucking voice. Pretty voice. Pretty-  
"Any questions yet?" Regina asked. Fuck. Emma hadn't heard anything she'd said. 

Turns out it wasn't just a Skype session where Emma didn't have to do shit. Two hours later they were still on call, with Regina explaining the ins and outs of the three programms the new employees were going to use. And there were a lot of ins and outs. Luckily, the set up wasn't much different from the program Emma used at her previous job, but it was still some getting used to.  
"Now, please go to 'nametags', which you will find in the drop down menu under 'Employee' and put in your full name and the employeenumber I sent you via e-mail."  
Ruby walked in and silently put Emma's coffee next to her laptop. She glanced at the screen, on which Regina had just stopped talking to let everyone get on with the step she'd just explained.  
"Holy shit, she's hot. And totally your type," Ruby mumbled.  
"I know," Emma said. "Even her voice is hot. How the fuck can someone have a voice that hot?"  
Regina lifted one eyebrow, and her eyes danced along the screen as if looking for something.   
Ruby stilled. Emma curiously glanced at her friend, who's eyes were now wide open.  
"You forgot to turn of your mic, Em," Ruby whispered. Emma's heart dropped. She searched for the little sign of a microphone on her screen, which was supposed to have a big X through it. Instead, what she found was just a microphone. No X. Not even a strike through it.  
"Anything else you'd like to share, miss..." Regina squinted her eyes at the screen to read the name, "Miss Swan?"  
"I'm so sorry, I- Err... No, thank you. Sorry, I don't know why my mic was still on, I must have turned it off before we started and then turned it on when you said to turn it off."  
"So you didn't listen?"  
"No, I just, forgot I already turned it off and when I wanted to turn it off I accidently turned it on," Emma rambled, her face now bright red.   
"Stop talking," Ruby whispered.  
"Yes, I suggest you listen to your friend and quit talking before I sign you up for inappropriate behavior."  
Emma quickly pushed the microphone button. Off. Screencheck: Microphone with an X. Good.  
"What a bitch," Ruby said, and Emma shrugged.   
"She kind of has a point," Emma mumbled, staring blankly ahead in shock at what had jusy happened.   
"Still. Kind of a bitch."  
"Kind of a bitch indeed," Emma agreed. Ruby went to leave, but stayed when she heard Regina talking again.  
"I will have you know I'm also fairly adequate at lipreading, so I suggest you watch what you're saying," Regina's voice piped up.  
"She's so your type," Ruby laughed, and finally left Emma's room.


End file.
